The complicated relationships of Ivy
by lovefanficfan
Summary: She was to be the Queen-under-the-Mountain, she thought she had it all. Except she did not think the cursed gold sickness would come in the equation, leaving her isolated and alone. He demanded too much from her, now she didn't exists. But another pair of eyes has been watching the lonely Queen. Its his time to step in, take what is not his.


She sighed in boredom for tenth time. Thorin, the leader of their company, had ordered everyone to remain in the great halls of the treasury till supper time. It was two in the afternoon, Ivy was tempted to simply put on her ring and disappear, and instead attack their meager food rations. None of the company had a decent hot meal since reclaiming of Erabor. With the increasing pressure and threats of war from the neighboring towns of Lake Town and Mirkwood. Greed and lust for the promise of wealth and power destroyed any chances of diplomacy and a chance of Alliance.

Thorin's paranoia only increased and the search for the heart of the mountain, The Arkenstone intensified. Ivy glanced around her, seeing that everyone's focus was on the gold, she took a well deserved break, hidden between the corners of twin jade pillars. As she settled down to rest and write her thoughts on the journal she had manage to find from Bards house, a pair of interested eyes followed her movements, stalking their prey.

Ivy made a startled quite squeak, when large rough hands pulled her smaller soft frame from behind, one hand over her mouth to silence her protest. The dwarf in question drag and lead her away from plain view of the others, pushing her against cool and smooth stone pillars. Before Ivy could question her dwarf, he silences her with intense passionate kiss, hands moving down to caress her side of her hips, caressing her smooth curvaceous figure. He sucks on to her lower lips,making her gasp. Fili uses this opportunity to invade her mouth, taking her tongue into his, teasing...drawing slow long sucks at her tongue. Ivy moans out loud as her knees begin to shake, Fili slams his hard aroused body against her onto the stone, his thick throbbing cock trembling against her stomach, hidden beneath his tunic.

Ivy moans in response, she could feel her body responding to his unspoken demand, as her hot, womanhood, softens becoming wet. She can feel her clit throbbing, opening and readily adjusting to accommodate him.

She forgets where she is as all her attentions is diverted on her lover, her only intent to give and to receive pleasure, and in the process forgetting not to draw attention from the others of her company, especially Thorin.

Now this was her ideal way of spending the afternoon. Her guilty pleasure, forbidden fruit that was Fili. She was to be the future queen of Erabor. Thorins queen. While a normal Thorin is very passionate and a demanding lover, who liked claiming her at every opportunity available to them, not caring the world being witness to their lovemaking, it had all changed after the reclaiming of the mountain.

* * *

><p>At first Ivy had been shocked and horrified at the mere concept of making love in the open, within the hearing distance of their company's camp. Yet a hidden wild aspect of her Took nature that she wasn't even aware off was thrilled at the idea of being discovered. After all, hobbits were not shy creatures when it came to showing affections to their loved ones. This however, the open concept of danger of being discovered, the very idea of being watched whilst being lost in burning need of crazed lust would be openly frown open by her wilder Took relatives, if not out right disgust and horrified from some of her more stiff upper-lipped Baggins family (A certain Sackvile Baggins comes in mind).<p>

Yet Ivy was discovering more and more of her Tookish nature as she began this crazy journey of getting the mountain home back from the ancient evil and clamity that was Smaug. She blamed Thorin Oakenshield of-course for exposing this sinful pathway that would never have crossed a Hobbit lass in her prime. All the available bachelors and not to mention a few married males in the Shire had long lusted after her, for her renown beauty and wealth left behind by her bachelor uncle Bilbo Baggins, after he had mysteriously disappeared years ago leaving all his vast wealth to his favorite orphan niece.

She of course had not been the slightest interested in any of the males, though she did enjoy her flirtation, after all it was almost expected from any that belonged to the Took and Brandybuck clan. Everything that was done, was of course done in discretion and in privacy by the mutual satisfaction of parties involved. She was never one to kiss and tell.

Therefore to say she was shocked the first time Thorin demanded taking her within the hearing distance of the company camp was an understatement. She had outright refused, in her anger she had slapped him for even suggesting such a crude concept let alone demand it of her. However, she had discovered quite early in her journey that it was hard to deny any from the Durin line. You could shout and rage all you want, but in the end a Durin would get his way. Thorin was the King after all, who was used to getting his demands met, charmed his way out of her clothes. One moment she was furious with him, next she was moaning in searing pleasure as he feasted on her between her legs.

So lost in her hazy pleasure was she, it took a certain time to pass before she realised they were not alone. They were being watched by none other than the younger Durin brothers. Her eyes cloudy with blissful pleasure met a pair of shockingly bright blue eyes of Fili. His hot gaze roamed her naked body with a lust that had startled her. Until than, he had shown no sign of taking an interest in her other then cold politeness. It was with Kili she had become fast friends with, shared conversations with in confidence.

At her discovery of being watched by his nephews she made a small squeak, making useless attempts of covering herself with their uncle hard steel body. It was no use, they had seen everything there was to see about her and it was in Fili's eyes she found herself unable to tear away. At her sudden change to her body, and diverted attentions, Thorin had growled at his nephews to 'get lost'. He did not seemed at all surprised to discover his nephews presence. Disturbing their private moment. Watching their uncle with the wee hobbit lass.

She had only later on discovered that Thorin had given permission to his nephews only to watch their love making. But no-one was to touch her or make a move on her in anyway. As she was considered as Thorin's One. And if the company members would hear their passionate cries, no-one was to talk about it. It gave Thorin a sick twisted control over his dwarves. None would look at her any differently or face the wrath of the King. Only his nephews were allowed to watch as mean to learn from their uncle in the art of pleasuring his female.

At first it was extremely difficult and embarrassing for Ivy of being caught in the act, so to say. She didn't know how she would face her company, how could she look in the eyes of Kili and Fili knowing they watched her naked and in the throes of passion. But eventually, true to his word Thorin had been correct when he said his men would not look at her any differently as part of their culture they had chosen to ignore and treat her with respect. All except for one. Fili.

His intense blue eyes shared by his uncle would follow her everywhere. After the first time he never looked at her the same way again. Though keeping his distance from his Uncles One, Fili's eyes would constantly seeks hers, demanding, undressing her in his lustful gaze. She would try to avoid him as much as possible, though finding it difficult as she was such good friends with Kili. she was glad at least, that Kili often joking and complimenting his Uncle and her in their skills had not changed his friendship with her. Even Thorin allowed his younger nephew to stay close to her for her protection when he was not able to keep a close eye on her. But Fili he demanded to stay away from her. He even threatened to refuse Fili from watching their lovemaking sessions, depriving the one-thing she came to realised of what he wanted to do himself.

Fili knew when Uncle made his claim on Ivy, he would never stand a chance. And not deny his uncle his one true happiness after years of suffering lost and pain. But it was becoming more and more difficult for him to keep his gaze neutral and unfeeling. He knew Ivy was his one. He had known the moment he stepped through the door of Bag End and their eyes met.

But dwarves were greedy with their treasure. And possessive over items of value. They did not share. And Nothing was more important then their One. The union of finding their second half of their soul was rare among the dwarrows as their female population dwindled. Finding your one completed you, made you whole. Not for all the gold in Middle Earth had much value to dwarf as comparison to finding their soul partner. And that was saying something for the race known for the love of all things precious and metal.

Finding your one in another race was extremely rare. Fili knew through history lessons, their were occasion unions between the race of men and even elves. But he had heard nothing about Hobbits. They were quite and secretive race, which kept to themselves, glad to be ignored by most folks. He had known from listening to Kili and Ori, that hobbits did not share same ideals of finding their one true love and never loving again. They believed in having large families and finding love again, rather then living the life pain and emptiness. It was a strange concept to Fili, who could never imagine loving anyone else now that he met his one. Yet the hobbit did not feel the same way, not for him at-least.

To say it was agony was an understatement. Everyday his existence had become excruciating for Fili. He hated every moment he witness his Uncle with his One. This had to be some cruel joke of fate that both his beloved Uncle and Fili find their One in this difficult journey. Both falling for the same lass. A Hobbit no less. How could life be so cruel to him that he was forced to keep his silence and his distance, do nothing but watch. Whilst his uncle, his King would openly taunted him, with his display of such open affections. Rage, and hatred warred with guilt and confusion at the two.

How dare they do this to him. How dare they both be so oblivious to Fili's feelings. Could they not see it was tearing him apart? He was becoming undone and none but his brother could he share it with.


End file.
